


Two Boys, A Secret Service & A First Date

by quirkily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fight Scene, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kinda, Kingsman AU, Kingsman Training, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, allura and pidge are only sort of mentioned tho, flirty bickering, mature for the dark themes of the movie and the fight scenes, rivals klance, underwater scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkily/pseuds/quirkily
Summary: Klance Kingsman AU. Keith has just been recruited to compete for a place in the Kingsman Secret Service by Shiro, and he is determined to get in. However, he is becoming entirely too distracted by Lance; a show-off fellow competitor with a wicked smirk, an odd fascination with the umbrella weapon, and a determination to get Keith to go on a date with him.





	Two Boys, A Secret Service & A First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitosajin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitosajin/gifts).



> This is a fic written for the Klance Reverse Bang 2018! I worked with [Lonelibee](https://lonelibee.tumblr.com/), an amazing artist who came up with this prompt and [abnormpessimist](https://abnormpessimist.tumblr.com/), an awesome beta and an admin for this event.
> 
> You can find more of my writing or support me [here.](https://quirkilyscribbles.tumblr.com/)

Apparently, Lance could flirt in any situation. It was a talent. Or at least, Lance must think so, because Keith could not see any other reason why instead of  _ trying not to drown, _ Lance was floating there winking at him and blowing kisses through the water. 

 

Shiro had told Keith to showcase his talents throughout the recruitment rounds and he assumed that everyone else had gotten a similar speech from their mentor. That made sense. Lance thinking that he could somehow flirt himself out of a room quickly filling with water, however,  _ that  _ made no sense at all. It was starting to get on Keith’s nerves. He’d be scanning the room, trying to find any weak points to break to get out, when he’d catch a glimpse of Lance in his peripheral. No matter if he was batting his eyelashes or shooting him finger guns, Keith would completely lose his train of thought. It was immensely distracting, and Keith couldn’t fight the feeling that he was missing something. Maybe Lance was trying to be distracting, Keith reasoned. Maybe Lance already knew the way out and he was trying to stop Keith from finding it first before sweeping in at the last minute and winning the test. Why else would Lance be looking so utterly unconcerned? 

 

Rolling his eyes at Lance and turning around so he could focus better, Keith’s eyes latched onto the door on the other side of the room. His chest ached as it longed for air, but he pushed all thoughts of breathing and Lance out of his mind and started swimming towards the door. He grabbed a hold of the handle and yanked, and when that didn’t work, he placed his feet on the door and used his body weight to yank it backwards. It was pointless. The door wasn’t budging. Keith felt panic rising the longer he went without air, but he was used to ignoring panic and fear in a fight. That was why Shiro had chosen him. That was why he had agreed to sign up. Keith was good at fighting. 

 

This was not a fight.

 

Keith had no clear enemy here. Who was he fighting against, the water? He could hardly use his fists to get him out of this one. 

 

His lungs continued to constrict in his chest, fighting their own battle in hope of oxygen, and it took all of his willpower to stop himself from gasping water into his lungs. Keith pushed himself off of the door and turned around scanning the room. The first person he noticed was, of course, Lance. Thankfully, Lance was no longer attempting to flirt himself out of death and was instead working with another girl to shove pipes from showers down the toilets. Keith had no idea what they were doing and he was quickly losing the ability to concentrate. His only thoughts were that he had to get  _ out _ , that there must be a way  _ out, out, out, out.  _

 

Keith started swimming towards the toilets where everyone else had grouped together, apparently having decided that Lance’s idea made perfect sense. Keith’s fists curled in instinct, wanting to fight himself out of danger, and his attention locked onto the mirror behind the toilets were everyone was crowded. His panic disappeared, replaced with perfect clarity, and Keith began to swim above everyone else, making his way behind them, every kick far too slow. 

 

This was a test. 

 

Keith had seemed to have forgotten that in the rush of the moment, but now it seemed perfectly obvious. It wasn’t the type of test that you completed and then got a grade on later after you left. It was the type of test that was  _ observed _ . 

 

It  _ was _ a fight. They were watching, taking notes, grading everyone’s techniques.

 

Keith was going to use his fists after all. 

 

He reached the mirror and brought his fist up, fighting against the pressure of the water to bring it down against the glass. It made no visible effect. Keith could feel the eyes of everyone behind him on his back, but he brought down his fist again, and again, and again. He hoped he was right. He had no other plans, and he knew he would run out of oxygen before he could make it to one of the toilets.

 

He raised his fist once more and brought it down on the cracked glass.

 

It shattered.

 

The water rushed out in a torrent, carrying everyone with it, and slammed them on the concrete ground outside the room. 

 

There was a symphony of coughing and gasping for air, and Keith fought off the light-headed feeling that was encroaching on him in an effort to focus on what the man looming over them was saying. 

 

“Lance, Pidge,” Coran began, looking down at his clipboard. As Keith had suspected, he was taking notes. “Well done. For those of you who are still confused; if you can get a breathing tube around the U-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply.”

 

Keith was kind of impressed with Lance and Pidge, but mostly felt indignant that the explanation seemed to be directed solely at him.

 

“Simple physics. Worth remembering,” Coran concluded before pointing a finger straight at Keith, “Keith. Well done for spotting that was a two-way mirror.”

 

Keith gave a small nod and Lance winked at him again. 

 

He was still confused about the winking. Was it because they both seemed to have gotten high marks on this supposed test? What about before? Was Lance actually trying to flirt with him during a dangerous competition to get into a dangerous secret service? 

 

Before Keith could figure it out or at least ask Lance for an explanation, Coran cut through the happy relieved atmosphere in the room, “As far as I’m concerned, every single one of you has failed. You all forgot the most important thing; teamwork.”

 

Coran stepped away and swept an arm towards the flooded room. Keith watched water drip down from the ceiling and hit the body of a girl floating in the centre of the room. 

 

Keith’s stomach twisted and he met Lance’s eyes. They were serious and sad, all traces of the joking flirty boy disappeared. 

 

Keith looked away. 

 

~~~

 

“I didn’t even know her name,” Keith said quietly.

 

“Would you feel any better if you had?” Lance asked.

 

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know. Probably not.”

 

They were sitting in a corridor somewhere inside the massive Kingsman building. They had been dismissed after the flooding test and Keith had wandered around until he had felt like just sitting down. To his surprise, Lance had been following him and had sat down next to him. They’d only just met a few hours ago. Maybe less. Keith wasn’t entirely sure. 

 

Lance hadn’t made a good first impression. Keith had been intimidated. He’d expected to be intimidated by the people he was competing against, had prepared himself for threats and glares, and there had been some of that around the room when they all introduced themselves. But Lance had been the complete opposite, waltzing up to him with a smirk and a hand held out in greeting. He’d been loud and obnoxious, but also kind and somehow his flirting managed to diffuse the tension in any room. It had thrown Keith off more than he cared to admit. 

 

“Shay,” Lance said softly and Keith looked up, “Her name was Shay.”

 

It didn’t surprise Keith that Lance knew her name, Keith wasn’t the only person Lance had introduced himself to. 

 

Keith was still unsure as to why Lance was sitting with him, but he didn’t say anything, simply nodded and continued staring at the floor. 

 

“We were warned that people would die,” Lance started talking, seemingly unable to stop himself, “But I somehow didn’t think it would be so real. Does that make sense?”

 

Keith nodded, “Yeah, it makes perfect sense.”

 

Lance let out a breath like he was feeling relieved, and then as if it was as simple as flicking a switch, he made the atmosphere happy again and offered Keith a grin. Maybe for Lance, it was that simple. “So, have you chosen your weapon yet?”

 

Keith shrugged, “Yeah. I went with the handgun.”

 

Lance shook his head, “Pffft, boooring. Didn’t you see all the cool ones? I went with the umbrella one, because, did I mention  _ cool _ ?”

 

Keith laughed and that confused him. Lance was his rival. They should be arguing not… whatever this was. 

 

Lance looked at him thoughtfully before asking, “Want to get dinner with me?”

 

Keith just blinked at him. 

 

“Sorry, I’ll clarify,” Lance smirked, “Would you like to go somewhere with me and eat food? Preferably in a romantic context, otherwise known as a date?”

 

“I know what a date is,” Keith grumbled. 

 

“Is that a yes then?”

 

“No.”

 

“Harsh,” Lance said but he was still grinning, “Why not?”

 

Keith thought this should be obvious, “Because we’re rivals? We’re both competing for the same position. You don’t think that might put a bit of a strain on a date?”

 

Lance hummed, “I see your point.”

 

This time Keith sighed in relief.

 

“What about after the competition?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Lance began, and Keith could tell that he was making it up on the spot, “If I win the position, you go on a date with me,” the  _ presuming neither of us dies _ hung heavy in the air, “and if you win the position… I don’t know, that’s up to you… what do you want if you win?”

 

Keith smirked, “Can I decide after I win?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “And people call me arrogant. Sure,” he conceded, “does that mean we have a deal?”

Keith grinned. This felt more like what he had expected; competition, healthy rivalry.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

~~~

 

It quickly became clear that the competition really was between Lance and Keith. As the tests went on, the number of candidates gradually reduced but Keith and Lance remained in the lead. 

 

Keith was getting closer and closer to his goal of becoming a Kingsman agent and all he could focus on was  _ Lance _ . 

 

He was just so damn distracting.

 

They had fallen through the sky and Keith had ended up pulling his parachute cord at the last moment because he had been staring at a grinning Lance, cheeks flushed pink by the wind, shouting into the air in joy. Lance had lost marks for that since it was a test of stealth, but Keith hadn’t even felt smug at beating him. 

 

They’d had to shoot a target several kilometres away and Keith had had to fight to keep his hand steady when he felt Lance staring at him. And even though Keith still didn’t understand why Lance was so enamoured with a weapon that looked like an umbrella, he had to admit Lance was  _ good _ . Like  _ really good. _ He had looked good too, standing there in his suit, firing his weapon, hitting the target and turning his head to wink at Keith in one fluid motion. Keith had blushed at the fact Lance had known he was staring, but he hadn’t been able to help it. 

 

The loyalty tests were held individually, since they were disguised as an interrogation and, you know, seeing the other candidates standing around and watching would probably give away that the oncoming train wasn’t actually going to hit you. So Keith hadn’t seen Lance’s. But after Keith had passed and Shiro had helped him off the train tracks with a proud smile, he met Lance inside the building. 

 

“How’d you do?” Lance asked, leaning against a wall with his usual smirk. 

 

Keith nodded, “I passed. You?”

 

“Allura said I passed with flying colours,” Lance said with a showy grin and Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, Shiro knows my ego isn’t so fragile that he needs to say things like that.”

 

Lance gave a small laugh but doesn’t insult Keith back, “You sound like you know him well.”

 

Keith gave a small smile, “He’s kind of like my brother. I mean, we’re not actually related, but we both went to the same foster service and we’ve stuck together ever since. I thought I knew everything about him until recently when I found out he was actually a secret agent.”

 

That really does make Lance laugh and Keith has the strangest impulse to make Lance laugh as much as possible. 

 

“Can’t compete with that,” Lance shook his head, “I’ve been good friends with Allura since high school, but she was a couple of grades above me so I didn’t know her that well. Still a surprise when she told me about all this though.”

 

Keith chuckled, “I don’t know how it couldn’t be, they call it a Secret Service for a reason.”

 

Lance smirked, “That’s very true.”

 

“So,” Lance eyed Keith thoughtfully, “You sure you don’t want to go have that date now?”

 

“Why? You afraid you’re going to lose?”

 

Lance grinned, “On the contrary, I thought we may as well just count it as me having won already and cash in the prize early.”

 

Keith gave a very dramatic show of rolling his eyes, “I’ll see you later, Lance.”

 

~~~

 

Keith wasn’t sure how he had ever thought Shiro was  _ boring _ . 

 

Probably because he had thought he was a tailor. He kind of still was a tailor, just a tailor with a secret identity and awesome fighting skills. Keith had always liked fighting; liked the adrenaline rush, the feeling of causing chaos to his surroundings with his fists and body. 

 

Still, there was nothing boring about Shiro’s tailor shop. Maybe Keith was just seeing it in a new light now that he knew it was a front for a stash of weapons and a secret agency meeting room. Maybe he had a newfound appreciation for Shiro’s clothing now that he was wearing the handsome suits on a daily basis. Maybe he had a newfound appreciation after seeing  _ Lance _ wear the handsome suits on a daily basis. 

 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro looked up as he walked over to the counter.

 

“Hi,” Keith nodded in greeting.

 

“Final two, hey?” Shiro grinned, “Good job.” 

 

Keith smiled, “Thanks. Still got the last test tomorrow though.” 

 

“I know, but you’ve done really well so far.”

 

“So has Lance,” Keith countered. 

 

Shiro inclined his head in agreement.

 

“He’s really good,” Keith’s brows furrowed.

 

Shiro gave him a knowing look, “I know you think so.”

 

Keith felt his cheeks flush and he shot Shiro a glare.

 

“You’ll be fine Keith,” Shiro gave him a reassuring look, “Just remember everything that I’ve taught you.”

 

Keith nodded thoughtfully, “Manners Ma-Keith Man, you mean.”

 

Shiro laughed, “Out of everything I’ve said, of course, you remember the pun.”

 

Keith smiled, “I remember everything you tell me, Shiro.”

 

~~~

 

After everything, Keith failed because of a dog.

 

Not just any dog, at least. 

 

A dog that Keith had chosen near the beginning of the testing rounds. A dog that he had trained and trained  _ with _ .

 

His dog. Red. 

 

He remembered how Lance had thought it was hilarious that Keith had chosen a pug. He had found it even more hilarious when Keith realised that it was not, in fact, a bulldog and that it would not, in fact, grow bigger. 

 

He remembered Coran saying,  _ “You will care for it, you will teach it, and by the time it is fully trained; so will you be.” _

 

He remembered all of this while staring at his dog and pointing a gun at its head. 

 

At first, he had been confused when he was given the gun. The Kingsman agent had pointed it at him and Keith had thought maybe he was meant to fight at gunpoint. Then the agent had turned the gun around and handed it to him and he had thought that maybe it was a symbolic show of welcoming him into the service and that there wasn’t another test after all. Then, while Keith was still staring at the gun and trying to figure out what he was expected to do with it, he was given very clear instructions. Three short words.

 

_ “Shoot the dog.” _

 

He couldn’t do it. 

 

Keith had never been a dog person, but he had raised that dog himself. They had bonded. And while Keith knew that they were testing him on his ability to follow orders and make hard decisions, the idea of shooting an innocent animal for a test didn’t sit right with him. 

 

He lowered the gun. 

 

He heard a shot from the other room. 

 

The Kingsman agent kicked him out of the office. 

 

~~~

 

“I think I owe you a date.” Keith smiled. 

 

Lance gave him a sheepish look and glanced down at his fancy shoes, “You don’t actually have to go on a date with me if you don’t want to. There’s no point going on a date with someone who's not interested in you.”

 

Keith laughed at how less arrogant Lance seemed now that he actually had reason to be gloating. 

 

“I never said I wasn’t interested in you. I just said that I didn’t think we should go on a date while we were competing against each other. Now we’re not. Problem solved.”

 

He knew Shiro was watching them through the windows of the Kingsman tailor shop. They’d run into each other in the doorway, and now they were standing outside the large windows, right in Shiro’s line of sight. Keith had been avoiding him in the past few days since he lost the position to Lance. He knew that Shiro would be disappointed even though he would try to hide it, and Keith had only just felt able to deal with that. However, he was pretty sure that Shiro was staring because he was being a nosy older brother and not because he was annoyed at Keith for avoiding him. Keith brought a hand to rub at the back of his neck and hoped vehemently that Shiro didn’t know how to lip read. 

 

“You don’t feel weird about,” Lance looked uncomfortable, and Keith was having trouble believing that this was the same guy who had been flirting with him in a room full of water, “Me getting the position instead of you?”

 

Keith shook his head and gave Lance a serious look, “No. You won the position fairly. You deserve it. Simple as that.” 

 

Lance looked a little surprised but nodded, “Okay.”

 

Keith chanced a quick glance through the window towards Shiro. He caught Keith’s eye and gave him that knowing look of his, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Keith quickly turned back to Lance, cheeks flushed pink.  

 

“Besides, the name suits you better anyway.”

 

The position they had been competing for had the codename, Lancelot. Keith wasn’t sure how effective the code was for someone named Lance, but he appreciated the irony. 

 

Lance laughed and nodded, but he looked like there was still something he wanted to say. 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“I just wanted to say that I think you made a good choice,” Lance looked uncomfortable, “Not shooting your dog, I mean. I made it because I knew it was going to be a weight I’d have to carry, and even though Blue’s fine… the weight’s still there. It got me into the service but not without a cost.”

 

Keith nodded thoughtfully. Shiro had texted him to say that the guns were blank after the final task, and he’d been annoyed at himself for not realising. He hadn’t considered Lance’s perspective. “Okay. Thanks for telling me, I guess.”

 

Lance flicked a switch and his smirk was back, “So what time shall I pick you up tomorrow night?”

 

“You are presuming that I have no plans,” Keith pointed out. Lance raised an eyebrow and Keith conceded that he did not, in fact, have any plans. He never did, but he wasn’t about to tell Lance about his lack of a social life. That look said Lance already knew. 

 

Keith had no idea what a reasonable time for a date was, “How about I give you my number,” Keith got a pen out of his pocket and started writing on Lance’s hand, “and you can text me when you realise you have no idea where to pick me up from since, contrary to popular belief, I don’t actually live here.” Keith nodded his head to the shop next to them. He grinned, then said, “And we can sort out a time then.”

 

Lance laughed and Keith attempted to wink at him, sure that he was not pulling it off anywhere near as well as Lance did, before turning on his heel and walking into the shop.

 

~~~

 

Keith should really have been used to seeing Lance in a suit by now, but he had still been taken aback by how  _ good _ he looked when he came to pick up Keith. 

 

Lance had picked him up in a fancy car, wearing a fancy suit, and had taken him to a fancy restaurant. Keith had to stifle a twinge of jealousy when he realised that it was likely a Kingsman car, but mostly he was impressed. 

 

The two boys settled into easy conversation, Lance happily informing Keith that Shay, the girl who had supposedly drowned in the first test, was actually quite alive and currently working in Kingsman’s IT department. Keith was relieved to hear that Kingsman’s tests hadn’t been as dangerous as they had thought, but tried to steer the rest of the conversation away from the Secret Service. Apart from the awkward way they kept glancing at each other and glancing away whenever their eyes met, cheeks flushed pink, the date had been going pretty well. They liked each other, the food was good, and neither was looking for a way to politely leave the situation. 

 

As it happened, they weren’t given much of a choice about leaving, and the amount of damage they caused most definitely wasn’t  _ polite _ . 

 

Not that it was their fault.

 

They had been eating dessert when the tall long-haired man strode up to their table and pulled a gun on Lance. Keith had grabbed his knife and was holding it under the table out of view by the time the other people in the restaurant noticed anything was wrong. For a moment, it was like time had frozen; Lance and the tall stranger locked gazes, the gun stayed frozen in mid-air, everyone else sat around in silence waiting for someone to make a move. 

 

Someone’s spoon hit the floor. The clatter cut through the silence and the moment was broken. In one swift motion, Lance sliced his umbrella through the air, hooked the end around the gun and pushed it towards the ceiling. The gun fired into the plaster and the chaos began. The restaurant filled with screams, a crowd of people rushing to the door. 

 

Keith leapt towards the stranger with his knife, knocking plates off the table and sending cutlery flying. Lance twisted his umbrella and knocked the gun out of the stranger's hand, simultaneously bringing a knee up into the man’s stomach. The stranger curled over slightly, elbowing Keith in the face and grabbing hold of Lance’s umbrella to pull him closer. Lance threw a punch and Keith dived for the gun on the floor. 

 

The screams were still echoing around the room, as Keith grabbed a hold of the gun, twisted, and fired into the back of the stranger’s leg. 

 

The man stumbled forward but kept his balance, hooked Lance around the side of the head and sent him crashing back into the table behind him. 

 

Keith continued to fire at the man as he grabbed a chair and threw it in Lance’s direction. He rolled out of the way as Lance walked back towards him, firing darts at the man from his opened umbrella. Lance stood over Keith with his umbrella shielding them both from the cutlery and plates being thrown at them. Messages were flashing across the inside of Lance’s umbrella and he murmured, “Here. This way,” and the two boys walked backwards out of the now empty restaurant, shooting their weapons and dodging cutlery. 

 

Lance led Keith back to the car they had come in, the car driving off by itself as soon as they got in. Definitely Kingsman. 

 

Lance’s umbrella was folded up again so Keith reached into the glove box and handed Lance a gun. He nodded his thanks and started to twist dials on the car's settings, messages flashing across the windscreen. 

 

Keith turned his head to look at the traffic behind them in time to see another flashy car pull into the lane behind them, “He’s following us.”

 

Lance swore and pressed another button and then Coran’s voice was filtering in through the car’s speakers, “Agent Lancelot! You need to lose him, he will try to follow you back to the Kingsman headquarters and we cannot risk him getting access.”

 

“Who is he?” Lance asked, taking control of the car to swerve them through traffic and turn down a side street. 

 

“Lotor. A rogue agent, used to be Kingsman. Disappeared after a mission and was presumed dead. Reappeared a year later and let’s just say he wasn’t feeling friendly towards the people he thought abandoned him. Hasn’t been seen in a while but has apparently chosen now to resurface.”

 

Keith saw Lotor’s car turn into the street behind them, “It’s not working. He’s still following us.”

 

Coran’s voice grew sharp, “What is he doing in the car with you?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, not that Coran could see, “He was with me when Lotor pulled a gun on me.”

 

“It’s against protocol to allow anyone into a Kingsman vehicle unless they are an agent.”

 

Keith stifled a laugh at the fact that Lance had driven him to their date in said off-limits vehicle. 

 

Lance sighed, taking another sharp turn, “Come on, Coran. It’s not like he doesn’t know everything about Kingsman already.”

 

Coran sighed, “Here try this route,” directions appeared on the car’s windscreen, “It’s against protocol, Lancelot. Let him out at the first available opportunity.”

 

Keith didn’t appreciate being spoken about as if he was not there, “Sorry to interrupt as the illegal passenger, but seeing as though this guy is still following us I don’t really think there’s going to be an opportunity to kick me out without letting him catch up.”

 

“Excellent point, Keith,” Lance grinned, swerving the car onto a different street in order to follow Coran’s directions, “Besides Coran, he’s been good help so far. Isn’t it better to have two agents on a mission rather than one?”

 

Coran sounded immensely tired, “It would be, yes, but you seem to be missing the part where Keith isn’t an agent.”

 

“So make him one,” Lance said simply, “He’s completely trained. He didn’t shoot a dog and I did, so what? I think that makes him the better person here. He hasn’t gone and blabbed all your secrets. I think he well and truly proved himself back in that restaurant, and don’t pretend you didn’t see it; I’m sure you were spying on us somehow.” 

 

The communication line fell silent, and even with the sounds of squealing tyres and honking horns, the car was full of suspense. 

 

“All right,” Coran sighed, “You both better come back to headquarters for a briefing. After you’ve lost Lotor, mind you. Just stick to that route and you should be fine.”

 

The communication line cut off. 

 

Gunshots sounded and Keith turned around to see Lotor holding a gun out the window and shooting at them. Keith rolled the window down and started shooting back, laughing. He was a Kingsman agent after all. 

 

Lance laughed too and turned them into a back alley, gunshots ricocheting around them. He glanced over at Keith, grinning, “Hope they don’t have any rules against relationships in the Secret Service.”

 


End file.
